Hyper and The Curse Of The Dark Zniverse Mirror
Volume 1,Comic 1:The Hyper Z Mirror The shaded figure breathed out a sigh as it finally made it's way to the encased mirror. It made it's way to the glass dome pressing it's fingers against the smooth surface. But unaware,behind itself stood Ecadnac,a guard for the Hyper Z(mostly reffered to Repyh). It yanked the barrier off it's podium. He snatched the dark purple/black mirror with grace. "HEY!!!" Ecadnac yelled startling it into sropping the mirror. "YOU ARE SO BUSTED!!!" she shouted calling for the cheif. "Oh no!!!" the intruder shouted as the mirror bounced three times. Then a slick girl steps in. Her skirt ripped in several places,her devious smile crowned with a large fang. Her deep red eyes shadowed with a black baglike shadow under her eyes and heavy eyelashes with a glare. And upon her head she was crowned with a skull decorated bow on top her dark red and brown-red hair. Two of her minions or gaurds held the masked mirror-snatcher by his wrists and ankles beyond its mask lied a deep glare. "Well who do we have here?" Repyh smirked,hands on her hips. "LET'S TAKE OFF IT'S MASK AND FIND OUT!" Allebasi suggested. NO! NO! NO!" it cried worriedly. As he struggled to break free Ecadnac pulled the rubber mask off it's face. "SAENIHP NNYLF?!" they all cried in amusment. Saenihp frowned worrriedly. "GMO! IT'S REALLY YOU SAENIHP?!" Repyh said in fake shock,"Now I'm really hurt! Why would YOU try to steal my mirror?!" she cried. "My missions are classified information!" Saenihp snapped. Repyh acted all sweetly now as imaginary hearts surround her. "Well either you tell me what you're gonna do with it or....." "Or what?" Saenihp said. "OR ELSE!" she screamed giving him a death glare. "You can't scrare me with your mini threats! You little mini evil." Saenihp glared then smirked approvingly. Repyh gave a fangfilled frown. "Well then." she said relaxing herself. "THROW HIM TO THE DUNGEON!" she said pointing at him. "Oh no you don't!" Saenihp said kicking both Ecadnac and Allebasi to the ground. As she fell Ecadnac's mask flew off revealing her true identity which Saenihp was anaware of. Repyh snuck up behind Saenihp with her mirror in hand ready to knock the living daylights out of him. "ECADNAC?!" he cried. Then he shreiked in pain as Repyh hit him square in the back of the head. Repyh smirked approvingly as Saenihp fell to the ground unconscious. As he woke he heard voices beyond his heavy eyelids. "I can't believe he tried to steal my mirror!" came the first voice perferably Repyh. "Don't worry he's in great hands..." came the second,obviously Ecadnac. "Wait he's waking up!" Repyh cried. "Oh Saenihp." sang Repyh in a sickily sweet voice. Saenihp groaned. "Have a good nap Saenihp? No? Oh well! It'll be better than this!" Repyh grinned the mirror in her grasp which caught his eyes. "GAURDS!!!" Repyh said. Saenihp sighed. Hadn't he got in enough trouble? Allebasi and Ecadnac walked up to him. "We'll take great care of him!" Allebasi said as Saenihp gave her a wink. She winked back. Yes. They were on this together. "What was that?" Allebasi said turning her back tricking Repyh. "What?" Repyh said turning her head falling for it. "NOW!!!" Allebasi cried signaling Saenihp to get running. He ran fast as a light. "Oh. No. You." Repyhv breathed calmly. "DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled throwing her head backing in anger. Then the alarms blared as Saenihp ran down the hall all the way. "Get him." Repyh sayed to Allebasi and Ecadnac. Meanwhile with Saenihp. "Saenihp! Saenihp! Can you hear me?" Allebasi cried through Saenihp's atached earpeice. "Yeah." he responded. "Good! 'Cause they all think you're dead!" Allebasi said. "Well I'm not." Saenihp responded making his way up the rock wall he was climbing. "For now." Allebasi remarked. "What is that supposed to mean?" Saenihp snapped. He made his way up. "I can too survive this thing!" he growled. "Well good luck surviving this!" Allebasi said alarming him. "Surviving what?" Saenihp said stopping in his tracks. "You'll see." Allebasi said. Suddenly a big boulder labled with a HYPER Z on the front tumbled down the slope towards him. "Seriously." Saenihp said glaring defeatedly. He ran for his life away from the boulder. "Couldn't you warn a guy?!" Saenihp yelled to Allebasi through the microphone. "I did!" Allebasi protested as Saenihp yanked at a lock door,but then later ran for another one. "Actually telling a guy he isn't gonna survive isn't really warning them!" Saenihp said back running up to another door. He jiggled that handle too. It failed to open. "Dang it! Stupid door!" Saenihp growled. "The only door open left is the front entrance. I'll meet you with the mirror then!" Allebasi said. "How do you have the mirror?" Saenihp asked. Just then Allebasi ran right by him as Repyh ran after her shaking her fist in the air screaming "GIVE ME BACK MY MIRROR YOU BLACK-HAIRED RAT!". Saenihp raises in eyebrow. "Saenihp! Hurry! She's on my tail!" Allebasi shouted through the earpeice getting Saenihp's attention real good. He ran down the endless hallway to the stairway where he skipped the 6 bottom steps and landed unbalanced at the front doorway which was just closing. He turned as Allebasi ran up to him,Repyh right behind her. Saenihp gave her a kiss on the cheek as he took the mirror and slid out through the small opening. Saenihp then headed for his headquaters in which the mirror would be studied. As he ran through the thick woods he heard a loud engine of a motorcylce which turned out to be Repyh on her motorcycle chasing after him. He ran even faster at the sight of her. He was afraid she would run him over. He took a smart move and disappeared behind a tree. He heard Repyh skid to a stop. "Ahhh!" she cried Saenihp then heard her speed up toward the tree he was hiding behind. Saenihp then ran again,Repyh catching up with him dangerously close. In the rear veiw mirror her glare lowered even more. She then got Saenihp by his shoe but the front wheel slid right off his ankle as he hopped in pain once but kept running. He then ran around a tree forcing her to crash in it. But then her motorcylce magically repaired itself. "What the?!" Saenihp wondered as he started to run again. Then after a false move he tripped over himself and dropped the mirror. Repyh came from behind him as 2 Z Police cars pulled up. Saenihp laid on the ground in defeat he groaned. Repyh picked up the mirror and hit him in the back of the head playfully. Then one of the Z Police handcuffed Saenihp and threw him into the back of a police car. Then drove of toward Repyh's castle again. When Saenihp was shoved toward the front entrance he saw a glaring Allebasi as she was handcuffed by the 2nd Z Policeman. They then both led them to one of the jail cells below in Repyh's underground jail. They uncuffed them both and shoved them to the ground. Allebasi got up and glared at Saenihp. "I knew you couldn't be up to this Saenihp..." "Allebasi." "NO!!! SHUT-UP SAENIHP!!! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T OF NEVER TRUSTED YOU! NOW THANKS TO YOU REPYH CAN NOW HAVE A GREATER CHANCE OF TAKING OVER THE WORLD! DO YOU really want that to happen?" she snapped then turned to Saenihp red-faced and crying. "Z people do not cry,Allebasi." is all he said. She then glared at him again. "THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME CRYING YOU NIT-WIT! THIS IS ABOUT YOU SCREWING EVERYTHING UP!" Saenihp wanted to speak but couldn't. "Yeah. That's what I thought." Allebasi said turning toward the cell wall. "Allebasi. I didn't mean to let you down." he croaked. "You're right. I'm not ready." Allebasi turned white as a sheep as she opened her mouth to speak but now she couldn't. "I'm a failure." he said. Allebasi turned red again and glared for the third time. This time she slapped him. "YOU'RE NOT A FAILURE SAENIHP NNYLF!" she screamed. Saenihp turned red now. "WELL THE WAY YOU WERE TALKING LIKE TO ME WAS LIKE TELLING ME I'M A FAILURE!" he screamed. "WELL MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU'RE A FAILURE! YOU'RE A FAILURE AT BEING A Z! YOU'RE A FAILURE AT BEING A SECRET AGENT! YOU'RE A FAILURE AT BEING A FAILURE!!!" Allebasi screamed. "FINE THEN!" Saenihp yelled a final time and lay his head against the cell wall,he then closed his eyes. Meanwhile with Repyh..."That'll teach them not to mess with my mirror!" Rephy mumbled towards Ecadnac. "We both knew this day would come your majesty." Ecadnac said softly. "I didn't know so soon." Repyh said then jumped out of her chair. "I know what we're gonna do tonight!" she proceded then laughed evily. Later @ the top of the tower......Repyh's hair whipped around wildly as the rain pulled it in all directions. She clutched her mirror with great might as she stepped at the edge of the tower close to falling. "This Mirror Is Not Safe In This Universe! Take It Somewhere Where It Will Never Be Found And Only My Twin Can Find It And Use It!" she chanted holding the mirror toward the lightning strike headed her way. The lighting zapped the mirror and when it all ended the mirror was out of sight. Repyh nodded towards Ecadnac and they walked back inside. "I have to say your majesty sending your most prized mirror to some unknown planet is a very great risk. Very great risk." Ecadnac repeated. "Don't worry my mirror is in great hands." Repyh said. Then the title comes up with the mirror in the background and the title turns green and flies toward the audience/reader and the mirror starts to crack. Then we get a close up on the cracks and it reads; Story By:HyperHearts58. Then it decloses and it closes up on the skull at the top of the mirror then closes up into its eyes and reads; Comic By:HyperHearts58. Then it decloses and it closes in on the skinny part of the mirror going down and up reading;Repyh and all the other Z characters by:HyperHearts58 and Phineas,Ferb,Isabella and other original Phineas and Ferb chracters by:Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Hyper Hearts by:HyperHearts58. Then the mirror breaks into a thousand peices and flies towards the audience/reader. Later on Earth..... Volume 1,Comic 2:Almost Zhere Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Fanon Works